


Treading the Edge of the Lighter Side of Hell

by TheSavvyGeekInGlasses



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gift Fic, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Ink Monster Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Light Angst, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Sammy Lawrence Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSavvyGeekInGlasses/pseuds/TheSavvyGeekInGlasses
Summary: Eleven is starting to learn what it's like to feel safe again.





	1. A Step Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavenGryphon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGryphon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bendy and the IRL AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903296) by [RavenGryphon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGryphon/pseuds/RavenGryphon). 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven is starting to learn what it's like to feel safe again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read RavenGryphon's Bendy fic Bendy and the IRL AU and fell in love. I normally don't like OCs, but Eleven is certainly an exception. He's so well-written and just a great character. 
> 
> Now, this chapter is based off of Raven's spin-off fic. If you are not comfortable with non-con, graphic sexual scenes, pseudo-incest, kidnapping, and bad endings, please steer clear of it. No story is worth your mental health. If you are okay with these themes, however, definitely make sure to check out the main story and spin-off!
> 
> Chapter warnings: Referenced non-con

Eleven had been touchy ever since the “incident.” Henry hadn’t commented on it. In fact, he tried to avoid the topic since it only seemed to upset the FBI agent. So, Henry tried to be careful and kept his hands to himself unless absolutely necessary.

Today was a bit different.

Henry sat on the couch, reading a book while he waited for Eleven to wake up. The house was quiet; a little too quiet for Henry’s taste, but at least it helped him focus on his reading. He flipped the page, leaning back further into the softness of the couch with a sigh. His mind wandered. Eleven would not lie to him. He knew this. However, he didn't want to believe that Bendy, who he considered a son to him, would ever be so cruel, and especially to a close friend. Just the idea of what had taken place made his head spin in circles and his stomach queasy.

The animator was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a weight shift the couch underneath him. It was Eleven. How did he not notice he was awake?

"Good morning, Eleven."

"Morning, Henry."

Well, that wasn't the most productive conversation, but he was talking without such a fearful waver in his tone. Progress was being made. Henry closed the book and placed it on the coffee table, making his way towards the kitchen. Eleven seemed very tired, his normally neat blond hair tousled and a greyish-purple shade painted underneath his eyes. Poor man. To see such a strong, unwavering man be reduced to a skittish shell of who he once was terrified Henry to no end. This thought swam through his head as he quietly made tea. Black, he remembered. Eleven's favourite tea was black.

After a few minutes he returned to the couch with a cup of hot tea in hand. He sat back down on his side of the couch and carefully handed it to Eleven.

"Here, I thought this might help," Henry said. Eleven stared at the wall. "Eleven? Eleven!"

"Huh? Oh- uh- sorry, Henry, I..." Eleven trailed off and Henry sighed, scooting closer on the couch and holding out the tea.

"... Thank you."

"Any time."

Eleven sipped at the tea. He'd missed it. Recently, he hasn't had the energy to even make a simple cup of the favoured drink. He truly was grateful for Henry. His tired blue eyes shifted over to the man. Henry. He had been through a lot, too. Different, yes, but it couldn't be easy dealing with someone whose skittishness and hovering fears constantly kept you from doing things you needed. He was a bother, wasn't he? Henry shouldn't have to deal with this. He'd have to try and jump over at least one of the hurdles in his was if Henry was going to stay with him for a while.

An idea came to his mind.

"Henry?"

"Hm?"

Eleven tilted his cup a few degrees from one side to the other, pressing his lips together as he considered his words.

"I... I want to, um... Cuddle." That caught Henry's attention, the brunette looking over at him with that worried dad expression he seemed to wear constantly as of late.

"Uh... Are you sure? You-"

"Yes," Eleven nodded, cutting him off. "I need to... I have to try and move forward, and that means not flinching every time someone touches me. Besides, I... I trust you, Henry. I know you wouldn't hurt me."

Henry couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

"Alright... Thank you. I'm really glad to hear you trust me so much." Henry turned and pulled a fluffy, burnt orange blanket from the back of the couch. Not the most eye-pleasing thing in the world, but it would serve its purpose well enough. It was rather chilly in the house. Henry held it out to unfold it and swung it around his shoulders, then moved so he was side-by-side with Eleven and draped his arm, along with the blanket, over his friend's shoulder. Eleven stiffened under the touch, but after a moment he relaxed. He set his tea down on the table and even leaned into the embrace, to Henry's surprise, resting his head on the animator's shoulder.

"Thank you, Henry."

With Henry here, he knew that, eventually, it would be okay. His life may never return to normal, but with Henry's help he can create a new normal. Now, that was all he wanted.

“Any time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art I drew for this chapter: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/447566366162026507/610949281842593871/unknown.png


	2. Secret Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry tries to distract Bendy from jumping Sammy. Eleven is put on patrol duty until they're done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Referenced sexual-themes, Bendy being blunt and driving Henry up the wall, Bendy's potty mouth

Henry was the one who proposed they start a garden in the backyard. Since they'd returned from Bendy's acting gig, the demon had been antsy, opting to take out his energy on Sammy. They would be at it at least three times a day, and Henry sympathised for the poor man. Now Henry wasn't really bothered by their mating anymore. He just accepted the fact that they didn't care who saw and simply learned to ignore it. However, Bendy was not gentle in the slightest and Henry clearly remembered having to scold Bendy into taking care of the former music director one day after a particularly rough round. Sammy just appeared to be in so much pain, curled up in a ball and clutching his stomach. Now Bendy really had time to kill. If he wasn't making videos for the internet, sleeping, or watching old Bendy cartoon reruns, he was screwing Sammy. The latter happened more often than the others, only barely rivaled by sleep.

So now here they were, sitting in the backyard under the bright summer sun, the rays beating down on their bodies. Bendy's tail flitted happily behind him, the demon enjoying the feeling. Henry, however, wasn't quite as glad about the heat. A sheen of sweat coated his skin, his hair sticking to his forehead and the back of his neck. He felt like he was sitting in an oven, but he wasn't going to let that sway him. Poor Sammy needed a break. Eleven had been passed the duty to watch over Sammy and Norman while he and Bendy were outside under the unforgiving afternoon sun.

"Now, Bendy, if you want them to grow you'll need to water them frequently. Not too much, though, or they'll drown. Also, you- Bendy, are you even listening to me?"

"No."

Henry sighed, plucking the thick garden gloves from his now very sweaty hands. When he came back in he was taking a shower, Henry decided.

"I thought you said you wanted to learn how to garden."

"That was before I learned how long it takes. Also I'm horny and I want to fuck something," Bendy explained, glancing towards the back door.

"Sammy needs a break, Bendy. We went over this."

"Wanna take his place, Henry?"

"Wha- ew, gross, no-"

"Am I not appealing to you, Henry?" Bendy grinned devilishly. He knew just how to push Henry's buttons.

"Bendy," Henry sighed, "you're my son. Therefore, no, I am not sexually aroused by you. Just- fine, go inside..." Bendy wasted no time bounding into the house. Well, that plan failed. Henry wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. It was way too hot outside.

Eleven came over bearing a gift: specifically, a glass of cold water.

"Here," the agent said, kneeling next to Henry and handing him the glass, "I saw Bendy run in and it's sweltering out here so I figured you'd like this. Or need it. How far did you get with the garden?"

"We- or, rather, I planted one of the rose bushes. Uh, that's it. He wasn't even paying attention."

"Figured," Eleven hummed. He took the gloves from Henry with a small smile, slipping them on his hands. Henry sipped at his water, scrunching his brows.

"You like gardening?"

"Oh, yeah. When you're an FBI agent you learn to appreciate pastimes that are simple and slow." That made sense. Henry took another gulp of water. It felt really nice going down his throat and he moaned in approval.

"Mm, thanks for the water. I think I would have passed out from the heat without it," Henry joked, making Eleven smile a little.

"I'm surprised you didn't pass out before I came out here. Temperature's in the high nineties."

"Damn. Didn't it predict high eighties when we looked this morning?"

"Mhm. Got hotter than expected."

"Ah."

The conversation fell into a comfortable silence, Eleven finishing their little garden while Henry cooled himself down with the water. Soon enough, all the seeds were snuggled comfortably in the dirt and Eleven watered them with the watering can Henry had brought out, the agent seeming pretty happy and relaxed. Henry's water was almost gone. Eleven was clearly getting beat by the heat, however, his skin shiny. Henry passed the cup over to his friend.

"Henry, I brought that for you," Eleven protested at first, but the animator shook his head.

"And now I'm handing it to you. You look about as hot as I am."

"Wow, I don't know if I should feel flattered or see you as conceited," Eleven replied playfully, accepting the glass and downing the bit that was left. Henry laughed and nudged him with his elbow.

"How about both?" Henry teased back, then placed his hands on his knees and pushed himself to his feet.

"I think it's about time we head back inside, hm? Back to the nice, cool comfort of the living room."

"Kitchen," Eleven corrected, "Bendy and Sammy are in the living room."

"Ah... Right, kitchen." Henry replied. Well, he got Sammy at least a small break, and he discovered one of Eleven's hobbies. Perhaps they could come out again in cooler weather. It was a good bonding experience with his dear friend and Henry would love to have another like it. Eleven just kept getting less mysterious. Henry hoped it would stay that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art I drew for this chapter: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/447566366162026507/611595760387227659/Gardening.png


End file.
